Take Me Away
by allyyyy
Summary: It's not easy being the new girl. But it's definitely not easy being the new girl while you're a celebrity. Jealous stares, liars, people wanting to be your friend just to be popular. But the most horrible thing is having someone waiting to kill you. And


**Take Me Away**

It's not easy being the new girl. But it's definitely not easy being the new girl while you're a celebrity. Jealous stares, liars, people wanting to be your friend just to be popular. But the most horrible thing is having someone waiting to kill you. And your only hope is a jerk without a clue.

**Chapter 1**

**The New Girl**

Hi, my name is Katelyn Morris. You don't know me. At all. But I'm a celebrity. A very big celebrity, to be exact. And some big fat dude with a beard wants to kill me. No, it's not Santa Claus. Now, that would be scary. It's some Foreign dude with a really bad tan and a fake accent. But, because of it, my Dad wants me to lay low and go to some academy school. It sounds so stupid. PCA is the name, and my roommates sound like total preps. But, I don't know. I haven't met them yet. I just got out of my private jet. And now, I'm getting into my limo. I have serious jetlag. I was in Japan 10 hours ago, and it was 12:00 in the afternoon. And now, it's 1:00. In the afternoon! And I can't sleep, because it's to bright outside.

People everywhere want to be me. I don't know why. I find my life really boring. The only way I became a celebrity is because my Dad is friends with Malcolm Reese. I hate him. And his arrogant son of a...penguin! Sorry...I made a vow with my friend Ally to never say that word that I could've just said. Logan Reese is a horrible, ignorant, disgusting jerk! He always asks me if I want to make out.

Okay, here I am, arriving at PCA. The sun is shining, making my hair extra yellow. And, it's right in my eyes. I need to get sunglasses. Okay, that's a lot better. Oh great, people are already staring. I'm here for 2 minutes, and people are already staring. Take a picture, it'll last longer. Okay, I'm not a snob. I seem to be one, but I'm not. I just wish I could have one normal day without people following me around asking for autographs and pictures.

I'm walking...walking...walking...walking. This is fun. Oh! I see people that aren't looking at me. Cool! I go up to them.

"Excuse me?" I say, standing a few feet away of a kid with really bushy hair. Hey he looks like one of those...Cha cha cha Chia! things. I love those things! I had a Garfield one, but my cat kind of...destroyed it.

"Yeah?" He says, turning around. He stares for a second, shocked.

"Hey! You're Katelyn! Katelyn Morris!" A girl with a pink streak in her hair says.

"Yeah." I say. I really hope she doesn't ask for an autograph.

"I love your work! I'm an actress too! But, I'm defiantly not as good as you! I'm Lola." She says.

Hey, maybe she is pretty cool.

"I'm new here." I say. Well, that was smart. Duh I'm new here.

"I'm Zoey, that's Chase, that's Michael, that's Nicole, and you've met Lola, and that's—" I cut her off.

"LOGAN?" I yell.

"Did you miss me after all of those years?" Logan asked me using his evil smirk.

"The only thing I missed about you was your pet rabbit that bit your finger and wouldn't let go." I say through gritted teeth.

"Ouch." Michael said eating a potato chip.

"You two know each other?" Zoey asked me.

"Sadly." I said back, glaring at Logan.

"What room are you in?" Nicole asks me.

"101. I bet the people living in there are total preps." I say.

"Actually, that's our room." Zoey says.

"Oh! Sorry, I had no clue." I say. Blonde moment number two and I've been here for less than 10 minutes.

My cell phone rings. Oh goody! I have a text message! I hope it's from Caitlin.

_How are you? I miss you! Are you coming for Christmas holidays? We miss you so much! Come home soon! We want to see you so bad! We can go shopping! And get Ally a pet monkey! (Haha) I love you Katelyn!  
_

_Caitlin_

"Is that the one I just sent you?" Logan asks.

"You don't even know my number." I say.

"There are ways, my friend. There are ways." He says smiling. I hate his evil smile. It's full of...evilness.

"Um, can one of you show me where the dorm is?" I ask.

"All three of us will. We were just about to go there, anyways." Zoey says.

"Okay!" I say. This might be a great year after all...besides the fact that Logan's here.

We walk to the dorm. I need a laptop A.S.A.P. All of my friends are usually on by now.

"You might need to go to Dean Rivers office and get your schedule." Zoey said to me.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I say.

Life is going to be great here at PCA. I just need to block out Logan. At all times, no matter what.

**Okay, no Dana.**

**Sorry!**

**Like the idea? My bestest friend is Katelyn! Ha! I know a celebrity! lol. Review please.**

**Bye! **


End file.
